bullspediafandomcom-20200214-history
2009-10 Season
The '''2009-10 season '''was Hereford United's first in League 2 following their relegation from League 1, the third tier of English football. The Bulls had finished 24th, or bottom, in the previous season. Hopes of a quick return to League 1, were ultimately disappointed, with Hereford finishing 16th in League 2. In the Cups the Bulls had a more successful season, progressing to the area semi-final of the Johnstone's Paint Trophy, where they were eliminated by League 1 side MK Dons. In the FA Cup, Hereford progressed to the 2nd Round, just one game from the lucrative from 3rd Round, however they were defeated by Colchester United. In the League Cup, United defeated Charlton Athletic in the first round, before being heavily beaten by Premier League outfit Portsmouth. Pre-season Friendlies United's pre-season campaign began on the 9 July 2009 when the Bulls made the short trip to local outfit Pegasus. The final game occurred on 1 August against League One side Walsall. In total the Bulls appeared 7 times, traveling to Pegasus, Wellington and Kidderminster. Whilst hosting Bristol City, a Wolves XI, Bristol Rovers and Walsall. Of the 7 games, United won twice, drew once, and lost on four occasions. Hereford used a total of 34 players, including numerous trialists. Lee Morris finished the period as top goalscorer, with 4 strikes. Kenny Lunt was awarded the captains armband for the majority of the period. The Bulls averaged an attendance of 715 at Edgar Street. League 2 United began their twenty-third season at the fourth tier of English football, away at Morecambe. The Bulls early season form was poor, leaving them winless after 7 games. John Trewick reportedly offered his resignation to Chairman Graham Turner following the seventh winless game (a 1-0 defeat at Grimsby) which left Hereford firmly rooted in the relegation zone of League 2, in 23rd. Turner declined Trewick's offer of resignation, shortly afterwards United finally claimed their first win of the season, a 2-0 victory over Accrington.The Bulls form improved considerably following this victory. However they remained inconsistent, and erratic. Whilst claiming victories against table topping Bournemouth, and high flying Chesterfield, they slumped to a heavy defeat at Rochdale. By the end of October, The Bulls had surged to 16th in League 2. However their home performances were noticeably superior to their away showings. Whilst, at the end of October, The Bulls had only lost on one occasion at Edgar Street, they still remained winless on their travels. United claimed victory against local rivals Shrewsbury Town in November, however, the month was largely disappointing, with that being the only League victory of the month. In December Hereford finally won their first away League game of the season, a 3-1 victory against Northampton. United's 7 game unbeaten run, was finally ended by big spending Notts County on the 5th December. Disappointing defeats to Macclesfield and Torquay followed. By the end of the year The Bulls 16th in League 2. The beggining was heavily affected by the cold weather. Numerous postponements mean The Bulls went without a game between Boxing Day and January 19. When United finally got back to action, they were, once again, disappointing. Of the three games United played in January, they lost twice, and drew once. Hereford claimed their first victory of 2010 against Lincoln. Despite starting February with back to back wins, The Bulls ended the month less successfully culminating in a 5-0 defeat at Notts County. By the end of February, pressure began to mount on Manager John Trewick. By the end of the month Hereford had fallen to 18th in the League. March began with a 1-0 away win against local rivals Cheltenham Town. The Bulls quickly fell into losing ways, against Macclesfield Town. Shortly after this, on the 8 June, John Trewick was sacked by Graham Turner. Turner returned to the dugout for the next encounter, against fellow strugglers Lincoln City. Turner failed to cause an instant improvement, as United succumbed to back-to-back defeats in his opening two games. [[Graham Turner FA Cup Hereford United entered the 2009-10 FA Cup at the First Round Stage. On Sunday 25 October, they were drawn at home, against Sutton United. Sutton had enter the Cup, in the First Qualifying Round. Defeating Margate, Uxbridge and Walton & Hersham on their route to the First Round (proper). Hereford welcomed Sutton United to Edgar Street on Saturday 7 November. On six minutes, Kenny Lunt found Mathieu Manset, who gave the Bulls a welcome early lead. On the twenty-seventh minute, Manset was dismissed for his reaction to a foul by Adam Pouton. In the second half, Ryan Valentine was given the chance to double the Bulls lead from the spot. Sutton, having been penalised for Jason Goodliffe's handball. Valentine made no mistake to seal a 2-0 win for the Bulls. On 8 November, the Bulls were given a second home tie, this time, against Colchester United. Colchester had defeated Bromley 4-0 in the first round. The game took place on the 28 November. The Bulls were defeated in the ninety-fourth minute, Anthony Wordsworth found John-Joe O'Toole, who made no mistake to end Hereford's FA Cup run. Results League Cup FA Cup